


Memories

by genderneutralnoun



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Autistic Character, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, POV Second Person, Underage Lucina, Underage Robin, Underage Sex, autistic main character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun
Summary: When Robin returns, so, gradually, do her memories.(NOTE: Listed as Explicit, but currently does not contain any sex scenes. This will change.)





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Note the "Underage Robin" tag and the "POV Second Person" tag. Which means, yes, you will be reading from the POV of an underage person. How horrible. In a misquote of the author of a certain Harry Potter fic, "If ur an ageist then fuk off!!!"
> 
> Also, in case you're wondering, Lucina is 17 and Robin is 16.

_ Thunder. _

That is the first thing you experience, before even coming to consciousness.

_ Thunder. Flashes across the sky, then world-shattering rumbles, always following.  _

_ You cower, curled up and hiding in your wardrobe, the clothes that once hung inside torn down and cast on the floor. Every time the world shakes, you jump and try to curl up tighter. Vividly aware of the hard wood pressing into your ankles, your elbows, your thighs, and it only worsens your terror. _

_ No one comes to save you. In the morning, the head maid scolds you for soiling perfectly clean clothes. _

"Robin!"

You become vaguely aware of a voice, but more aware of the thump-thump-thump that is half sound and half vibration of people running over grass-packed soil. A familiar hand brushes yours, and you grasp it, such a comforting sensation that you lunge for it like a lifeline.

That hand pulls, and your other hand instinctively flattens out on the ground to brace yourself, but you barely need it; so strong the other hand is, and so light you are, that it pulls you to your knees without your help. 

You wobble blindly, surprising yourself into letting go, and you fall forward, but put your hands forward fast enough to catch yourself. Your eyes blink open as you hear a laugh, but not a mocking one; it is so familiar and comforting that you untense, unable to help relaxing.

That hand comes back down, and you grip it more cautiously this time, bending up more slowly and actually getting to your feet.

_ Chrom. _

Your friend. Your leader. Your father-in-law. Your  _ saviour, _ from your darkest hours. He is who lifted you up, like he had done so many times before.

You would have embraced him, but something caught your eye- or perhaps, the lack of something.

Naked flesh, smooth skin, where once had only been hatred and despair. You stare at it; the back of your left hand. You twist your hand to see your palm then twist back, as if to see if it would reappear. It does not.

Suddenly, you feel dizzy, and stumble. Another familiar voice cries out, and warm hands catch you before you fall. Instinctively you move closer, and those hands wrap around you tight.

That sensation, of warmth and familiar scent and soft skin, makes something crumble inside you, and you sob. Without even looking at their face, you know who it is.

_ Lucina. _

So many words come to mind, none of them enough. You cast them all aside, in a moment of weak neediness, to feel her touch, to be comforted. You feel her hold you tighter, but not tight enough; you want her to hold you so hard it hurts… 

Shamefully, you recognize you're crying. You sniffle and try to bury your face in her chest, hoping no one else notices… 

She strokes your head wordlessly, and you are glad, because you likely couldn't understand words at this point anyway. It's uncanny how she's able to do that, as if she knows what you need, but that couldn't be possible, no one cares that much about you… 

Despite the warmth of the sun, you suddenly feel cold, and you draw back, shaking your head. You sense it as she tenses, clearly caught between two things, but what…? You step away, then everything fades out… 

* * *

Your eyes flutter open again, and you become aware that you're in her arms again. The feeling of coldness persists, and you try to pull away, but you're too weak.

"What should we do?" you hear, then slowly process. It sounds far away. "Lucina, you can carry her, right?"

"Of course," comes her voice after a delay even you register. "I just need some help picking her up…"

Warm hands touch you, then arms lift your legs from under you. One of Lucina's arms leaves your side to duck under your legs, and you feel small and weightless and cold, with just enough energy to turn your head towards her voice.

Your eyes meet, then you cast them downward, the confusing emotions you see on display in her face too much. You wish it weren't so. Even before she said she loved you, her eyes held so much, it was hard to stand, and even harder to look away… 

She sighs almost silently, like always. Your cheeks tingle. She turns slowly and begins to walk steadily, and the gentle rhythm of her steps ease you into sleep.


End file.
